¿Qué harías sin mí?
by laakatoo
Summary: Una pregunta que nos sorprende
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué harías sin mí?

Desde la muerte de Asuma Kurenai-sensei había estado muy deprimida, sus pupilos (alumnos) lo habían notado. Su sensei había estado indispuesta, por eso no los entrenaría en todo el mes, y Shino se encontraba en una misión muy importante para su clan en este momento. Pero aún así las ganas de volverse más valientes y más fuertes les sobraban a Hyuuga Hinata y a Inuzuka Kiba. Por ello habían optado por juntarse a entrenar ese día, en el campo de entrenamiento que solían ocupar cuando eran genins.

Pero hoy era algo diferente, Kiba realmente estaba muy inquieto y nervioso, la pregunta que le había hecho Hinata lo había choqueado, no sabía como responderle. Era realmente una pregunta delicada.

Flash Back

La Hyuuga venía de la casa de su sensei bastante deprimida. Eso no era usual en ella así que el Inuzuka no tardo en preguntarle _Hinata, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?,_ al escuchar esa pregunta la Hyuuga le respondió que su sensei realmente le había afectado la muerte de Asuma-sensei, le había dicho que para ella la única persona que realmente la entendía y comprendía era Asuma-sensei. Además también le había contado que la persona más importante en su vida habían sido Asuma-sensei y sus alumnos. Por ello no quería perderlos, es más estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por la de sus alumnos y ahora su futuro hijo.

Hinata realmente se sentía mal por su sensei, ella misma no se imaginaba la vida sin las personas más importantes para ella, como su familia, sus amigos y su sensei. Pero ella no estaba segura si es que era importante para ellos. Por eso quiso comprobarlo y de sus lindos y pequeños labios salieron las palabras que en este momento estaban torturando a Kiba…_ Kiba-kun, si yo muriera ¿Qué harías sin mí?_

Fin Flash Back

La pregunta realmente había sorprendido al joven Inuzuka, automáticamente sus ojos se abrieron y dejaron ver su bello tono café, nunca había esperado una pregunta así de parte de Hinata. La verdad era que nunca se lo había preguntado, su vida sin Hinata, su mejor amiga, la chica que le robaba el sueño, su primer y único amor. La vida sin esa sonrisa, sin esos bellos ojos color plateado, sin ese cabello azulado que tanto le gustaba, sin la timidez que la caracterizaba. Definitivamente la vida sin ella para el Inuzuka no valía la pena, se sentiría realmente inútil sin la Hyuuga, no tendría a nadie en quien volver a confiar, además de Shino, pero él siempre andaba en misiones y cuando estaba en la ladea solo tenía tiempo para entrenar, y él no estaría dispuesto a quitarle tiempo a su mejor amigo por niñerías y cosas así. Su familia no lo entendería, Hana solía pasar tiempo en la veterinaria, o con su novio Genma. Y su madre se la pasaba en misiones, y trabajos, nunca tenía tiempo para la familia. Naruto y su equipo se habían largado de nuevo a una misión, y lo más probable en que no volverían por lo menos en años. Shikamaru, Ino y Chouiji, eran realmente buenos amigos, pero no se sentía comprendido con ellos, además que no lo conocían realmente bien. Lee, Tenten y Neji, realmente no se juntaba con esa equipo además que para entrenar. Solo le quedaría Akamaru, pero el era un perro, y no le gustaba meterse en asuntos de su dueño, además tampoco comprendía los problemas que le atormentaban.

Pare él un mundo sin Hinata el mundo no valía la pena, sin ella su mundo no tendría amor, amistad ni alegría. Su ánimo estaría por los suelos. Sin ella su vida dejaría de ser vida. Le dio un escalofrío de tan solo pensar en ello.

Sin ti mi vida dejaría de ser vida. Eres la persona más importante para mí, por lo que no quiero perderte, y daría hasta mi vida para protegerte… nunca dudes eso-. Fue lo único que pudo contestarle. Pero una duda lo empezó a comer por dentro-. Y en tu caso Hinata, si yo muriera ¿qué harías sin mí?

Ahora la que estaba sorprendida era Hinata, la verdad es que ella nunca se lo había preguntado. Para ella Kiba era mucho más que su mejor amigo, era la persona que más quería en este mundo. Él estuvo ahí cuando Naruto la rechazó, la ayudó y gracias a él ella pudo volver a comenzar, él estuvo ahí cuando se dio cuenta que su amor por Naruto nunca había existido, Kiba estuvo ahí siempre que ella lo necesito y más. Para ella Kiba era realmente la persona más importante. Para ella Kiba realmente era su luz, era su esperanza, su mejor amigo, su alegría, su felicidad, y sobretodo era su amor. Para ella Kiba era lo más importante del mundo. Para ella Kiba era su todo.

Sin ti mi vida se volvería totalmente triste e infeliz, Para mí eres mucho más que mi mejor amigo, eres mí todo-. Tomó una pausa, no estaba completamente segura de decir lo siguiente. Pero tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que comprobar si lo que había dicho su mejor amigo era completamente verdad. Y eso es lo que haría en este momento-. Kiba, además tú eres la persona de la que yo estoy enamorada.

Al oír esto el chico se volvió a sentir sorprendido, nunca antes se había sorprendido tanto en un día. Pero para él todo esto realmente valió la pena. Al escuchar esas palabras su corazón comenzó a latir como nunca antes había latido. Pero ya nada le importaba.

Cogió a la chica de la cintura y se aproximo a su cara, mejor dicho a sus labios. Apasionadamente junto sus labios con los de la chica. Pero eso no le vasto. Al darse cuenta de que la chica entreabría la boca metió su lengua en esta. La chica rápidamente le correspondió y así se dejaron llevar. Sus lenguas exploraron todo lo que pudieron, en una lucha por placer.

Y así siguieron hasta que la luz del sol desapareció. Pero solo algo era seguro, ambos eran realmente importantes, y eso no cambiaria nunca.

* * *

Bueno esta fue una idea qe aparecio de la nada despu´´es de ver una peli por religión espero que les agrade...

... se despide con mucho cariño

laa_katoo

PD: dejen reviews

sayonara


	2. AVISO

**AVISO:**

****Primero que nada, lo siento por la demora, se que no es excusa, pero tuve un bloqueo y falta de tiempo, ya que este año salí del colegio y di la PSU, además del ingreso a la universidad... pero adivinen que

**ME COMPRE UN COMPUTADOR**

****trabaje y gracias a mi madre que me pago el 50% mientras el otro lo auspicie yo...

este es mi blog lectores míos, prometo subir cada una de las historias que estan haca, modificadas claro esta las que no me gustan y en el caso de "Enmascarado" no se si terminarla ¿Qué opinan?

por el momento voy subiendo lo que queda terminare cada una de las historia en ese link, tenganme un poco más de paienca, se los ruego

**QUE SEA UN LINDO AÑO PARA USTEDES!**


End file.
